


【鳴佐】下一站、死巷-4(完)

by N_J2111025



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	

看對方嚇的愣住的小樣子男人更惡劣的拉下底褲的褲頭，興奮漲紅的陰莖一下子彈了出來，飽滿的前端吐著半透明的前列腺液證明著它的主人正高漲的情緒。

果然一副乖學生樣子的佐助一看到男人流氓的舉動反應更大的想抽回被抓住的手腕，但男人沒給他機會就拉著他的手包覆到自己脹大的陰莖上，他的掌心比自己來得細膩的多當然是不比女人細柔的手心，但看到對方那一臉咬著唇的小動物模樣讓他更加興奮，果然自己有虐待狂的傾向啊。

「嗚......」佐助咬著唇不敢輕舉妄動，男人的下體像它漲紅的外表一樣熾熱，對方拉著他的手包覆住性事的柱身上下滑動，他自己都很少會自慰接觸到別人的陰莖更是從來沒有現在卻在巷子裏被逼迫摸著陌生的男人的性器。

「啊...哈啊。」男人半揚起頭發出一陣嘆息握著佐助的手慢慢放鬆讓佐助自主的握住自己的下體，當然他一放開佐助的手也停了下來似乎一縮的想抽回手這讓他很不滿意，於是男人出聲命令：「自己握著。」

「？！」佐助愣了下抬頭對上男人的眼，滿滿的壓迫感讓他無法拒絕，他趕緊低下頭迴避男人的視線，本來鬆開的手只好在收起然後聽見男人命令的聲音。

「像剛剛那樣，握著...上下滑動，對...啊...就是這樣。」男人發出低沉的嘆息，隨著佐助不用他在一字一句指導開始放鬆身體仰起頭。

另一邊佐助一邊機械式的握著男人的陰莖上下滑動一邊抬起頭偷偷觀察男人的動作，很快佐助就發現怎樣的角度會讓男人更舒服，警戒心也會跟著下降。

如果等一下...趁他不注意自己跑快一點的話......佐助吞了吞口水視線飄到牆邊屬於他的衣物和書包，其實距離他不過兩三步的距離，咬住下唇佐助收回視線抬眼看著金髮男人還是仰著頭閉眼很享受的模樣。

想要逃只有趁現在了，趁對方沒注意的時候推開他，摔在地上爬起來也要一下子，這樣應該足夠自己拿了東西跑開，這裡的小巷子彎曲複雜又黑，要甩開人也比較簡單，佐助下定決心，在心裡自己默默的倒數......

三...二...一!

男人只感覺到自己才正快達到巔峰，可那小美人兒越發越心不在焉的感覺，本來還想再"提醒"一下對方該怎麼做才對，一個強勁的力道就讓自己重心不穩的往側邊跌了一下。

佐助幾乎是用上所有的力氣把男人往反方向推去，如他所願的男人因為大意被他推開來，因為沒穩住身子手吋撐在地面上，他不能錯過這個機會，一推開男人沒有絲毫猶豫，佐助馬上手腳並用的爬起來，往牆邊東西放置的地方跑去。

奈何他高估自己的身體狀態，除了身體發軟不說剛才維持同樣的姿勢太久雙腿也有些發麻，對方還沒追上來自己跑沒兩步就踉蹌了兩步跪坐在地上。

「啊!.....呃。」手掌和膝蓋在粗糙的地面上喀的生疼讓佐助皺起眉頭，但他沒有時間關心傷勢還是馬上回過神伸手要抓自己的校服，然而在他碰到外套邊角時，腳踝突然被人握住，佐助心一驚還沒來得及回頭，一股極大的力道就扯著他的腳踝往後拉。

被拖行一小斷距離後腳上的力道才鬆開，佐助張開眼還沒來的撐起身體就看到在微弱的路燈下籠罩在自己上方的影子，沒由來的發起抖來。

「呃!嗚...。」男人整個人從背後覆到他身上，壓住他的肩膀抵到地面，接著在他耳邊響起男人壓抑的低沉嗓音。

「小佐助...你知道我本來想溫柔一點對你的，但是你似乎喜歡粗暴一點的方式是嗎？」男人壓低身子在佐助耳邊咬耳朵，一陣陣溫熱的吐息打在佐助臉頰邊，男人可以感受出他正緊張，從對方不斷握緊又放鬆的手指和到現在也沒放鬆緊咬的下唇，然而他喜歡對方的表現。

男人說著一手拉高佐助的腰部，另一邊卻還是把他的肩膀壓在地上，男人跪在佐助的身後一邊揉著他的側腰欣賞著這個宛如獸交的姿勢，拍拍對方帶著肌肉手感極佳的臀部，上面還沾染著許多剛才的潤滑液，泛著水光散發出一股色情感，男人扳開佐助的臀肉，露出裡頭吐著半白潤滑液有些發紅的穴口，剛才男人早就被伺候的硬挺的性器在他腿間磨蹭了幾下抵在他下身的入口處。

「不...等...等等，啊!」沒有適應的機會，男人抵在他後穴的陰莖一次性的插入，頂的佐助向前一晃，就算裡頭被塞滿了潤滑劑讓對方稍微用力就直接一插到底，但比剛才擴張所使用的手指比起來男人的陰莖還是太過粗大，一股撕裂的疼痛感從下體傳上。

「嗯...沒流血，小佐助你真是名器我說。」完全頂入後男人看著兩人交合的地方自言自語，小小的肉穴被撐到極限甚至有些失去血色，好在是沒有受傷，於是男人想著要給對方一點作為剛才想逃跑的懲罰，看佐助有想向前爬的趨勢，抓住他的腰部又頂了進去接著在佐助癱軟的期間放開壓制他肩膀的手握住他的腰擺動腰肢。

「嗚...出去，哈嗯!...別...別動...。」一股無力感湧現，總是對方放開壓住他肩膀的手身體還是癱軟的使不上力，稍微撐起一點上半身就被身後的撞擊頻率頂的又癱在地上，只有腰部被對方強健的手臂高高拉起，被迫維持著像是雌獸一般羞辱的姿勢。

「出去？你下面吸的那麼緊，真的要走？」男人一邊調笑一邊變換角度抽插，火熱的性器在敏感的肉穴裡胡亂攪弄。

「不...不是，嗚嗯。」身體的變化讓佐助不知所措，即便是在骯髒的巷子裏被男人強姦居然還感受到一絲快感，並且越來越強烈，在體內眼睛頂部摩擦過一個部位時全身起了雞皮疙瘩，像是將迎來高潮，卻又遲遲達不到頂端，惹得他整個大腿發麻，穴口不自主的收縮，柔嫩的腸壁緊緊吸附插在裡頭的陰莖。

「你裡面好熱...這裡是吧？用這裡很舒服對嗎？」男人慢下動作，慢慢的摩擦旋轉尋找著佐助的敏感點位置，在磨過一個地方時聽見對方極力壓抑的呻吟聲他就知道他找對地方了:「舒服嘛我說?別咬著嘴，叫出來，嗯?」

「不…啊嗯，混帳…啊!那邊…不行。」縱使嘴裡是說著罵話還是擋不住細碎的呻吟，在對方耳裡聽來不過是助長情欲，敏感點不斷被撞擊一次次都幾乎快把他帶上巔峰，可到了絕頂之前又狠狠的收了回去，穴口被幹的發麻腸壁違背著主人細細的緊貼討好著在裡頭搗幹的硬物，想要它頂近更深的地方，給他至高的快感，不要停、再快一點、在更深更用力，一句句淫蕩的話在他腦袋閃過，已經無力反抗他大張著嘴呼吸氧氣，存不住的唾液掛在嘴角和淚水汗液交雜在一塊延著頸部的線條滑下在身上勾勒出一幅淫慾的畫作，他微微抬頭看到死巷的出口伸出手想抓住什麼，但只有外頭的路燈正一閃一閃。

金髮男人俯視著身下幾乎已經失神的人兒，本來細微的反抗都已經停下，側趴在手臂上承受身後一次次的撞擊，每一次深入都把他逼出一聲低吟，兩人的交合處早已泥爛不堪每一次進出都帶出許多半透明的黏液，沾染滿兩人的下身，視覺聽覺和觸感上的多重享受讓男人興致更高漲的大力導幹著對方的肉穴，快速的抽插發出噗疵噗疵靡靡的水聲，在安靜的巷弄中迴盪。

「啊…哈嗯……。」幾乎招架不住身後強烈的撞擊，疼痛的感覺慢慢消退，取而代之的是痠麻腫脹的微妙快感，佐助被幹的腰軟無力好幾次都差點整個人癱下去，男人卻還是死死架住他的腰坐著活塞運動，他張著口喘氣胸口大幅度的起伏，略長的鬢角貼在臉頰，像是擱淺的魚類，腦袋恍惚眼前發黑彷彿下一秒就會死去。

男人感覺自己快要達到高潮，但身下的人全身發軟，他必須靠很大的力氣才能拖住對方的腰肢不癱軟下去，實在有些廢力，於是男人在一次深入後抽出自己性器同時放開箝制住對方腰的手，沒了支撐佐助一下子就攤到地上，同時被開拓的穴口正一縮一縮的土著白液，一股空虛感爬上腦門讓他無意識發出一聲難耐的低吟。

「啊…嗚嗯。」佐助側過身蜷曲起雙腿爬起神稍微轉頭往後看，不知道男人怎麼會突然停下，然而男人很快就說明了他不是要放過他，他上前抓住他一邊的肩膀一用力翻過佐助的身體，在佐助重心不穩用手吋撐到地板上時拉開他的大腿架到肩上，把還沒發洩過的陰莖再度挺進被肏的嫣紅的穴口。

「啊…哈啊…哈啊。」佐助仰著頭被幹的幾乎面臨崩潰邊緣，整個大腿都在抽蓄的發抖，支撐在地面的右手傳來一陣陣刺痛，手臂好像剛好壓在尖刺的石子上，隨著被頂弄的頻率一次次在前臂的嫩肉上摩刮出血，一點的疼但換不回正被下身撞擊所帶來的異樣快感淹沒的佐助，再一次男人重重的肏到他的敏感點時佐助幾乎翻起白眼大聲吟叫。

「舒服嗎?小蕩貨，這樣被男人強姦居然爽成這樣?」男人架著他的雙腿，欣賞著佐助被幹的迷離的表情，一次次加大力道，有時又快又猛有時又故意慢條斯理的深入，就像是在釣著他的胃口遲遲不給他高潮讓佐助幾乎發瘋似的自主收緊穴口像是在討好對方一般。

「嗚…嗚，快…啊嗯。」

「什麼啊?不說大聲一點我聽不見我說，來再說……等等佐助你流血了。」男人惡劣的笑著一邊抽插一邊府下身，卻在靠近時突然發現佐助手臂上滲著血的傷口，瞪大眼睛停下動作。

「哈嗯…快點，拜託…用力，嗚。」男人突然停下讓快感被迫中止，佐助正執行著男人剛才的要求，訴說著他的需求，他需要被插入，被狠狠的幹到高潮。

「不不不等等，你手流血了先給我看看。」反觀男人倒是堅持著要看佐助的傷勢作勢就要抽出插在他身體裡的陰莖，再抽出一點時倒是佐助直接勾住他的脖子把他的性器又進穴口嘴裡還一邊呢喃著。

「快點…嗚，快。」

「我先看你的傷口啦我說!感染了怎麼辦!」男人一發狠扯開掛在他脖子上的雙腿，拉起佐助的手臂讓他坐起身，翻來覆去的觀察他手臂上的傷，傷口不深可是黏著許多小石子和灰塵果然還是先消毒一下包紮吧，男人一邊自言自語一邊轉身去拿擱在牆邊的背包:「我明明記得巷子有清理乾淨了啊我說，嗚…藥包在哪兒呢。」

看著男人翻找東西的背影，佐助坐在巷子中間盯著男人的背影，表情從原本帶著情欲失神的神態變的冷漠甚至有些怒意的視線，他側過頭看見地上緩緩滾來的空瓶，伸手拿起在手上拋了兩下。

「啊!終於找到了我說。」男人從背包裡翻出繃帶、消毒水和傷藥，才一轉身迎面就飛來一罐空瓶砸到他頭上，他”噢!”了一聲，摀住額頭，看見地上正滾動的潤滑液空瓶，轉過頭對上佐助帶著怒氣的冰冷視線……這小祖宗怎麼生氣了?

「呃…佐助，我先幫你清理一下……我說。」男人小心翼翼的靠近正散發低氣壓的人，拉過對方的手仔細消毒過程偷偷抬眼觀察著佐助的表情，雖然沒有阻止他的動作，但是整個瞥過看都不看他一眼，消毒完畢男人在上口上涂上藥膏用繃帶仔細纏好，都包紮完畢後才支支嗚嗚的搭起話。

「怎麼啦?是我包紮的不好嗎??等一下去醫院在處理一下?」

「……漩渦鳴人。」沉默了一陣子的佐助轉過頭來冷冷的發話，男人一聽馬上僵直身體:「我問你，你現在是什麼身分?」

「身分?......呃，守法的公民?消防隊員?......我媽的小孩，你男朋友?」被佐助一瞪鳴人不知所措的開始報身家戶口，果然CEO就是有威嚴，隨便一瞪人都那麼有魄力。

「我是說現˙在!」

「現…現在?喔…喔!是電車變態強姦犯我說!」鳴人意識過來連忙報出他今天的劇本腳色，就是在電車搔擾清秀高中生還尾隨對方拖到巷子裡強姦的劇本。

「你也知道!那你現在是在做什麼。」佐助說著舉起自己包紮好的手臂塞到鳴人面前，用繃帶推擠著他的臉頰惹的鳴人哀哀叫。

「可…可是你受傷了嘛…我…我們可以繼續嘛，現在開始。」鳴人小心的拉開佐助的手生怕他上口裂開，討好的拍拍宇智波大總裁的手背:「不過我就說呢，這種傷風敗俗的角色扮演不好嘛，你看都受傷了我說。」

「你現在是罵我傷風敗俗?」沒想到鳴人本來只是擔心對方受傷而已，但聽在心情不好的宇智波裡句句帶刺，冷哼一聲抽回手臂，拍拍大腿站起身抬起頭俯視著蹲在地上的鳴人。

「那個…你知道我不是那個意思我說。」在佐助往前走到他面前時鳴人重心不穩的往後跌坐，看著光著身子就只掛了一見半透明襯衫的佐助跨到他身上彎下腰勾起嘴角。

「我決定更改一下今天的劇本……就改成在巷子裡被飢渴高中生榨乾的上班族好了。」說完佐助跪下身，把鳴人推倒在地舔了一下嘴唇。

「那個佐助…我昨天凌晨才下班的啊。」

「所以呢?」

「好吧…沒事，你膝蓋別喀到了啊，那邊有小石子。」鳴人說著揮開地面上的小石子，想想因為自己去隔壁市支援救災整整一星期沒回來，甚至忙的急少連絡，在戀愛上意外的即為黏人的佐助就心生不滿了，果然還是得好好哄一下啊。

……但是這個巷弄PLAY到底是哪裡看來的。

於是直到半夜佐助才打電話叫重吾開車來把兩人搬回家。

※

另外，遠方拿著剛拿回來的電車癡漢經典GV光碟的小櫻打了個噴嚏，覺得天氣變冷了好像有點感冒，她差一點就把這個GV光碟當作繳交的資料上繳上去了，幸好繳交後佐助拿著資料回來讓她把另一份案子的資料整理好後再一起拿給他看。

佐助的表情也沒有什麼奇怪的變化，應該是沒有打開光碟看過，還好…差一點他就要丟掉工作了。

END


End file.
